


Eridan & Sollux ===> Love

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, no. Wow, okay, you are gonna go ahead and ignore that little arrow's instruction. Jegus christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan & Sollux ===> Love

**Sollux=== >Be in love with Eridan**

Um, no. Okay, you are gonna go ahead and ignore that little arrow's instruction. Jegus christ.

Eridan is annoying and loud and sulks when you don't pay him enough attention. He's a drama queen and overly emotional and prone to tantrums and outbursts that usually end in damage surrounding things as they end up as projectiles. He eats too much fish, gets up too early and leaves mugs of tea EVERYWHERE – even on your precious electronic babies and it drives you INSANE. He is hopeless with any sort of advance technology and he keeps dropping his gabhusks in the bath and then bugs you over and over to build him a new one. He wear too many layers, puts too much gel in his hair and hides his beautiful eyes behind ugly hipster glasses. He is so self-conscious sometimes it's all most crippling. He steals the duvet when you sleep together, moves your stuff and spends hours and hours and hours in the shower-

But.

He looks really cute when he is wearing just one of your t-shirts, they are too long cuz you are taller than him and they fall half way down his thighs. He makes the most delicious hot chocolate, puts two straws in all your drinks and gives you the red and blue grub-jellies. He has to stand up on his tip toes to try and kiss you, (even then you have to lean down a little) and he screws his eyes shut when his tilts his face up and you find it _adorable._ He holds you cradled into his chest, curled round you in the dark, stroking your hair and whispering a nonsense in your ears when your headaches get so bad you can't see straight and the voices are so loud you can't drown them out. His fins flutter when you kiss him, or when you throw him a compliment and he blushes a truly delectable purple, all flustered hands and sliding eyes. The happy look he gets on his face when you let him give you a 'makeover' is worth any embarrassment you feel later and when he is curled up on your bed face buried in your chest while he sleeps, he smells of salt and lavender. It makes you feels soft and warm when his eyelashes move against your neck when he dreams and he mumbles your name once or twice.

And yeah, you love him a little bit. 

 

**Eridan=== >Be in love with Sollux**

Wow, okay no. You will NOT be following the orders of a tiny arrow-symbol, you are Eridan Ampora for fucksake.

No. Sollux is stupid. An emotionally stunted moron who spends far too much time in front of several computer screen. He makes really shitty puns and forgets to eat, then moans about it when you nag at him to shove something nutrition based into his gullet. He is taller than you - by quite a bit and that is annoying. He sleeps so very little, spending a lot of nights in front of his computer until he collapses into his chair and you have to drag him to bed. He leaves his dirty clothes all over the floor, hides your scarves and chews on his lip until it is split and bleeding. He is despondent, closed off and analytical when he withdraws into his cocoon of self-loathing and doesn't go he outside for days on end. His fashion sense is frankly appalling and his glasses are _constantly_ crooked-

But

His smile is really sweet, if a little toothy, it lights up his whole face and it makes your blood pusher thump in your chest-cage. He has the most _astounding_ eyes you have ever seen and eats every last morsel of the meals you make him. He cuddles you close when you fall into deep wells of endless, black despair, kissing the tears off your face and rocking you gently while you cry and cry and cry. He scoops you up and carries you in his arms like you are weightless, all wiry strength in deceptively thin arms, pressing his face into your hair and breathing deep, dropping little kisses down the side of your face and neck while he tells you how beautiful you are. When he does sleep, he is useless when he wakes, shuffling and bumping into things until you hand him some coffee and sit him down on the sofa then he smiles all sleepy and relaxed and it _kills_ you. He kisses you softly and looks at you like you are precious, like he cannot believe that he has you in his arms and sits with you in the bath, trailing his damp fingers up and down your spine and along the edge of your gills.

You think you might love him. 

**Sollux & Eridan ====> Happy End? ******

Yeah. Happy end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so sorry, thank you for reading ;-;


End file.
